Ko-Koro
Ko-Koro is the village of Ice, sheltered by the Mount Ihu Glacier in Ko-Wahi. Description 2012 Arc Ko-Koro is the quietest of the Koro by far, and the Ko-Matoran are not known for their conversation; however, this crystalline village is not lacking in beauty. Built of snow and ice, it gives little shelter from the cold but is protected from most of the harsh winds and blizzards of the region. The village is best-known as the location of the Sanctum, where the village's many scholars silently study the Wall of Prophecy. 2013 Arc Led by Akiri Matoro, Ko-Koro has become a veritable mountain fortress that sees itself as the crown jewels of Mata Nui, a far cry from the humble monastic feel it held during the days of Makuta. The entrance to the village is now guarded by a great gatehouse and easily sealed by powerful doors and the interior of the village has become greatly reinforced. Along the corners of the interior walls are several guard stations with parapets to watch over every corner of the village. The Sanctum Guard has also been expanded to rival even the Ta-Koro guard in pure might; its several barracks are deeply carved in the ice walls of the village. Massive bridges of ice, many of which are lined with small shops and tourist traps, span over a huge crevasse. These bridges connect the opposite walls of the village, and these walls are holed out for many more shops and apartments for the wealthier denizens. Poorer villagers are housed in a more central complex on a flat portion of the village in domed huts not unlike those seen elsewhere on the island. At the opposite end of the crevasse from the Koro’s gateway is the towering Sanctum. Though once a temple, it has since been expanded to be a majestic citadel of ice that houses not only the ancient Wall of Prophesy but also a large hall and apartments for Akiri Matoro and his advisors. The village is fueled by power siphoned from windmills that litter the extreme heights of the stronghold and other peaks of the mountain. These windmills power electric bulbs that light the village’s arches and buildings with white light at night. Wind electricity is also funneled towards powering an aural security system, consisting of a few large, crude microphones at the outskirts of the Koro that can be monitored from within the guard buildings. These allow the Ko-Matoran to hear approaching bodies even over the roar of icy storms. Government and Politics * In the interim period following Turaga Nuju's assassination, Akiri Matoro ruled in Ko-Koro, but after his assassination the city's higher-ups have subtly divided between two camps, those following Matoro's adviser Ambages and those following Korzaa, the Captain of the Ko-Koro Sanctum Guard. * Ambages was elected akiri post Matoro's assassination * The village was taken by Makuta's followers lead by Echelon. * The hostage crisis started by Echelon and the Nightfall led to a rescue operation conducted by several koros, the Maru, and mercenaries. Locations *Please see the Locations category for a regional list. Category:Locations Category:Settlements Category:Canon Category:Ko-Wahi